Tight Rope
by Sahara DesertWolf
Summary: When Lucina woke up during the night, she thought about the sacrifice the Wolfen had made during the war against Grima, and she knew why he had sacrificed himself: His heart was linked to the evil god. But, when Wolfen hears her singing the song that he sang to her the night before they faced Grima a few years ago, what will happen between them?


Tightrope

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm hoping that you'll like this one-shot. This one is for the pairing between Lucina, and my male unit, Wolfen, who have been close to each other for about 2 years, but couldn't tell their true feelings for one another. When Lucina woke up during the night, she thought about the sacrifice the Wolfen had made during the war against Grima, and she knew why he had sacrificed himself: His heart was linked to the evil god. But, when Wolfen hears her singing the song that he sang to her the night before they faced Grima a few years ago, what will happen between them? I'm not that good at summaries, but I hope you enjoy it! All criticism is welcomed. The song Tightrope by Ron Pope is edited a bit, so it would look like Lucina is singing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tightrope by Ron Pope, or the characters of Fire Emblem Awakening! All items belong to their rightful owners!

It was a cool, breezy night in the Shepherds camp, when Lucina was outside, sitting on the ground, and looked at the moon and stars. But, the reason why she was outside is that not only she couldn't sleep, but because of a dream about the day Wolfen had sacrificed himself to save their future during the war with Grima. That very day had haunted her ever since he was found in the same field where he and her father had first met a few years ago.

Since she couldn't sleep, there was one thing that she remembered from the moment Wolfen died: his song that he sang to her before the final battle against Grima. So, she looked around to make sure that no one was awake, took a deep breath, and began to sing, but what she doesn't know is that a certain someone she knows was watching her from a few feet away.

_I woke up before the sun_

_Followed you inside my dreams_

_Through the fog and tumbling dark until you were gone_

_Wolfen, I can hardly breathe_

_I've forgotten how to sleep_

_And your face still haunts my dreams when I'm alone_

_So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_Too far off the ground_

_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

_Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_So afraid to fall_

_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all_

_The things you said to me_

_I kept them close to my heart_

_Should've learned from my mistakes but I never do_

_As I lay here all alone _

_I look up at the moon and stars_

_And tell you that I love you to pass the time_

_So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_Too far off the ground_

_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

_Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_So afraid to fall_

_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all_

_There's a place we used to go_

_Today I am here alone_

_If there's a way to see you again_

_Well I don't know_

_So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_Too far off the ground_

_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

_Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_So afraid to fall_

_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure_

_Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_Too far off the ground_

_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

_Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

_So afraid to fall_

_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure_

_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all_

_It doesn't matter at all_

After she had finished singing his song, she sighed deeply, wiped the tears off from her face, stood up, and started to walk back to camp, but then someone grabbed her by the waist with his arm, and pulled her close to him. Before she could struggle, she looked up and sees Wolfen, eyes closed and tears ran down his face, so she returned the comfort he needed. When Wolfen had let go of her, he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe, looks at Lucina, and said to her, "That was beautiful, Lucina... I never thought you would still remember this song, after what happened..."

Lucina looked at him, smiled, and said to him, "Of course, I remembered the song, Wolfen. But, this was my first time to actually sing it…" Feeling nervous, she looked away from him, and rests her hand on her arm. Wolfen saw this, hugs her from behind, rests his head on hers, and said to her, "Lucina, there's something I have to tell you… something very important." Wolfen took a deep breath, gets Lucina's attention, holds her hand, and softly says to her, "Lucina, I'm… in love with you…"

When Wolfen said those exact words, Lucina didn't even know how to react to it, but then the tears had returned to her eyes, so she smiled, hugged, and kissed the young man, who did the same. They held the kiss until they broke apart, held each other in each other's embrace, and then Lucina said to Wolfen, "Wolfen, I love you… And No matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment…" Wolfen smiled, rested his head on her's and softly said to her, "I love you too, Lucina…"


End file.
